1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial sealing system of a rotary piston engine with dualarc casing raceway surfacing and a triangular piston rotating upon an eccentric of an eccentric shaft. The piston in grooves of corners thereof has axial sealing strips running against the casing runway surfacing and in arcuate-shaped grooves of side surfaces thereof has axial sealing strips, which sealingly cooperate with the radial sealing strips via sealing pins or bolts arranged in axial bores in the piston corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Via such an axial and radially effective sealing system there can be attained a complete sealing of the working or operating chambers to the outside and among each other. It is however known, that the axial sealing strips must be shorter by a section corresponding to distortions with consideration and with respect to the heat distortions thereof than the actual distance of the groove thereof from one sealing pin or bolt to the other. Via the effect of the rubbing or engagement thereof along the side wall of the housing there is noted that these sealing strips are pushed back in the groove thereof against the following sealing pin or bolt counter to piston rotational direction, so that between them and the preceding sealing bolt or pin there is opened a gap which results in a connection between the working or operating chamber and the inner space or chamber of the piston. This effect was considered as unavoidable or disregarded in view thereof that for sealing strips and pistons there were employed materials with substantially identical heat factor or coefficient. With greater difference of these values, most of all with generous tolerances there will result not only noticeable pressure losses in the working or operating chambers but rather most of all there will result a heating of the piston interior via penetration of hot gases, which can lead to a combustion or burning of the bearing- and transmission oil or lubricant and with that can lead to a destruction of the machine, when no oil or lubricant interior seal is provided as for example with compressors. Conversely burned or combusted gases or oil can be suctioned from the inner chamber of the piston into the working or operating chamber when an under pressure exists at this location.